Perfect Forbidden Love
by pINKlADY03
Summary: I deleted my first story on accident.Basically, Piper and Reyna are princesses and Jason and Leo are princes.Their parents make them marry like this: Reyna/Jason Leo/Piper.And its about Piper's feelings twords Jason and how she wants him instead of Leo :D
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, so I know I haven't updated my other stories, and that's because I have writer's block. Yippee! Any way, this story is stuck in my head so I decided why not, let's try it. Hope you like it :D! –Melrose

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I walked down the narrow path with my sister, Reyna. Well, let me introduce myself before I continue. Princess Piper McLean. I am having an arranged marriage in a week, and I meet the boy tomorrow. My sister Reyna is getting married, too.

"Do you think that he'll be cute?" Reyna asked.

"I don't know." I answered bluntly.

"Do you think he'll love me?" Reyna asked.

"I don't know." I answered again.

"Do you think he'll get me pregnant in a few years?" Reyna asked excitedly. This has been happening WAY too much lately.

"I don't know." I answered again.

"Do you think I'll have a girl or a boy?" Reyna insisted.

"I don't know." I said.

"Do you say anything other than I don't know?" Reyna asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Fine, be that way. Mom will be disappointed, you know? You're acting so babyish." Reyna said.

"I don't know." I repeated.

"Ugh! Don't make me look bad tomorrow or else!" Reyna shouted, while storming off.

"Whatever." I mumbled. I continued down the path. This was the last time I would see it. My sister got to take over our kingdom, while I take over my soon-to-be husbands. Great, I thought.

The next day I got off the plane. Only thirty more minutes. The more I waited, the more nervous I got. Of course Reyna was the opposite. The more she waited, the less nervous she got.

We arrived and Reyna and I got out. Two boys our age were waiting with who I guessed was the king and queen. "Welcome!" the 'queen' shouted.

"Nice to see you, Lois!" my mother said. They hugged and started to blabber.

"Zee! How are you?" my father yelled to the 'king' or as he put it, 'Zee'.

"Good, these are my sons, Jason and Leo." Zee said. 'Jason' was sort of cute. 'Leo' was okay, but Jason was really cute.

"Hey!" Leo said.

"Nice to meet you, you must be Piper." Jason said. I blushed. Wait, since when have I blushed? "My dad told me about your eyes. They're beautiful."

"Thank you, Jason. That's really sweet." I said, while blushing. My sister glared at me. What was her problem?

"Reyna," our father said, "You will marry Jason. Piper will marry Leo." Jason looked a bit disappointed, but quickly changed to happy, again. Reyna gave me a look that said, Haha-I-got-the-better-one. I glared. Leo looked really happy, weird. As for me, I was really disappointed. My sister got Jason, and I got the fidgety freak. Oh joy…

A/N: I know it's short, but it's only the prologue. So… like or dislike? Please review. I really don't care if it's good or bad, so just please review. I promise I'll update my other stories ASAP. –Melrose

REVIEW

V V

V

V V

V

V V

V


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So I'm just going to ask it, do you want short chapters everyday, or do you want long chapters once a week? I usually do the long chapter thing, but I want your opinion. Anyway, enjoy! –Melrose

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So Jason and Leo gave Reyna and I a tour of their palace while our parents got caught up in their "wine" room. Apparently, there's all this wine stored in there with a huge television and video games. So far, I love this house. I won't mind staying here the rest of my life, even if I have to marry Leo. Eww. See, I really loved their ice rank, you know why? Reyna was "impressing" Jason while ice skating and wasn't paying attention. Therefore, ending up her running straight into the wall. It was golden; I'm holding that over her head for a long time. Leo was trying to impress me, but it wasn't working. At home, we have an ice rank. I used to practice on it all the time, and now I'm Olympic good.

"Piper! What the hell is wrong with you?" Reyna said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're laughing at me after I fell!" Reyna said.

"That's because it was funny." I said.

"I hate you! You are totally embarrassing me!" Reyna shouted.

"You know," I whispered, "you're making a pretty big scene yourself right now." I said. She looked around and realized the boys were both staring at her in shock.

Reyna turned a deep crimson and said, "Oh shut up."

"Reyna! Mommy said never to use those words together!" I joked.

Reyna clenched her fist and said behind gritted teeth, "Fine then up shut!"

"They're still together." I pointed out.

My sister turned red with anger and the two boys started to roll on the ice, cracking up. "Whatever." Reyna screamed. Oh god, I did it. She's going to go to her room and throw a tantrum. Great, that's jolly, huh? Reyna angrily skated off the ice and stormed off to her bedroom.

"That…was…hilarious!" Jason said between laughs.

"'They're still together.'" Leo mimicked.

Jason said, "Piper, is she always that sensitive?"

"Yes, you're in for a lot. You know, come to think of it, I feel really bad for you. Not only are you moving from your home, but you have to marry my sister." I said.

"I'll go talk to her." Leo volunteered, skating away.

"Good luck!" I yelled after him.

When Leo was out of ear-shot Jason said, "You sound way better than your sister."

"Well, I cook a lot of foreign food, my idol is Julia Child. I cook a lot of French food. So if you don't like French, then you'll hate living with me." I said, honestly.

"No, I love French. My favorite is this dip made out of butter and eggs with bread and avocados? Something like that." Jason said.

"What is that called? I don't know, but it's still really good. Reyna hates French, but I think she hates it because I like it. She thinks I do everything to compete with her. Tonight, she's going to brag about how she gets to go home and live there and that I'll never see it again, but the truth is, I don't want to leave." I said.

"I really don't want to move. Leo was really disappointed when he figured out that he wasn't leaving, he's always wanted to leave the palace. Just to tell you, he has really bad luck." Jason replied. We started skating when Reyna and Leo came back.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I answered it, "Hello?"

On the other line my best friend Katie said, "So, is he cute?"

"Okay, I guess." I answered into the phone.

"Well, what are their names?" Katie insisted.

"Jason and Leo." I answered. Leo and Jason both shot me confused looks, but I ignored it.

"Who are you marrying?" Katie asked.

"Leo, Reyna got Jason." I answered, while doing a figure 8.

"Got to go, we'll talk about it later, okay?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, see you." I said. Then there was a click and my phone screen said, "Call ended". I slid my phone back into my pocket and started to jump and do other cool moves, totally forgetting everyone else was there when Reyna said, "Show off!"

"You're just jealous, because you can't do it!" I yelled back. "Besides, that's what you get for spending all your time in the salon!" Let me explain, we have a salon at home so we don't have to leave for haircuts.

"Hey! I learned a lot!" Reyna yelled back.

"Not as much as I learned on skates! I didn't even have to have a tutor, I taught myself!" I yelled back.

"Whatever! I don't care!" Reyna insisted, skating up to me, with the boys behind her. Jason's eyes were full of fascination.

"I could teach you." I suggested.

"No way! I can teach myself, Witchy!" Rena retorted.

"Whatever, Frankie!" I retorted back.

"Frankie and Witchy? Where did that come from?" Jason asked.

"One morning Reyna got up from bed and her hair looked like Frankenstein's." I explained.

"And every Halloween Piper has dress up she's been a witch." Reyna explained.

"Oh." Jason said.

"Yeah, that's a cool nickname, Piper." Leo said.

"Actually, I hate it." I said.

"I hate mine, too." Reyna said.

"Oh, then it's a terrible nickname, Piper." Leo said.

"Jason?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah?" Jason asked.

"How many kids will we have?" Reyna asked. Leo and I started to crack up silently. Maybe Leo wasn't so bad, maybe.

"I don't know." Jason answered.

"What do you want to name them?" Reyna asked.

"I don't know." Jason said.

"Can you say anything other than I don't know?" Reyna asked.

"I don't know." Jason said, smirking.

"Stop pulling a Piper! The last thing I need is to marry someone like my sister." Reyna said.

"I don't know." Jason said, trying really hard not to laugh. Leo and I started to crack up at this.

"Come talk to me when you're ready." Reyna said. Reyna glared at me before skating away. What a bitch…

A/N: What's up people? Answer my question at my first author's note, please. Truth or Drama, Wait Drama?'s next chapter is in making and NCIS is in making, too. This story I will try to update everyday, so yeah. Bye-bye! -Melrose


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: HeyHey! So, all I have to say is...dare of the day is to go to my poll and vote Beiber or a Beaver? Haha! So, enjoy! –Melrose

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Man, she took that way to seriously." Jason said, while cracking up.

"Don't you mean, 'I don't know'?" I said. We all started to laugh harder till finally we calmed ourselves. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket. The screen said, "Luke" and there was a picture of us holding hands in front of Julia Child's kitchen at the Smithsonian(A/N: I think that's where it is).

Leo said, "I'll go talk to her again."

"Okay, have fun!" Jason said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Leo answered while skating off the ice.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hey, I know you said we needed to break-up and all, but seriously, why did we need to break-up?" Luke asked.

"Because, like I said before, I'm having an arranged marriage. We can't be together. End of discussion. I have to go…bye." I said quickly before hanging up. I started to ball, like an over disturbed three-year-old. Jason skated over and pulled me in for a hug. My head sat perfectly on his chest, and I felt like I used to with Luke, but better, definitely better.

"Shhh. Piper it's going to be okay, soon, everything'll be fine." Jason said. And I believed him, how can I not? I stopped sobbing and went down to a few tears every time I blinked. I started to hiccup and he gently kissed my temple, making me relax a little more. "It's okay," Jason said. He looked down at me at the same time as I looked up. He gently leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. After a few seconds he pulled away and I felt disappointed. Jason smiled a grateful smile and said, "God, it's scary how much I want you right now."

"S-s-s-same h-h-he-here." I stuttered. See, when I cry I get the hiccups and then I stutter. "We have to talk to our parents, they'll understand, right?" I asked.

"No, my dad will flip. I can already here him, 'Leo has Piper, and you have Reyna, end of discussion'." Jason said.

"Then what will we do?" I asked.

"We could be a secret?" Jason suggested. I gave him a look of, 'Whatchu sayin' Willis?'. "Come on," Jason said, "if we stay secret till the wedding they can't stop us. It's simple, during the wedding one of us is about to get married and the other says, 'Stop! They can't marry!', then they come up and kiss the other."

"That might work." I decided.

"It will work." Jason said, giving me a peck on the lips. I pulled from Jason, hearing my sister's excited voice.

"See Jason, a figure 8 is easy to do." I pretended.

"Oh, I get it. Thanks, Michele." Jason joked.

"Michele?" I asked.

"You know, Michele Kwan?" Jason replied.

"Oh, I knew that." I said.

"Sure you did." Jason said, smirking.

"Oh shut up." I said. Jason chuckled and I smiled.

"Tomorrow we're going dress shopping! I am so pumped!" Reyna said.

"Why do we need a dress?" I asked, a little confused.

"For our wedding, Captain Oblivious." Reyna said.

"Oh, okay." I said a little sheepishly.

"Jason and Reyna, Jeyna for our kid's name." Reyna decided. "Leo and Piper, Pipeo for your kids name."

"Reo and Jasper?" I suggested.

"Reo and Jasper?" Reyna asked.

"Well, maybe we could talk to dad, it could be you and Leo with a kid named Reo and Jason and I with a kid named Jasper." I suggested.

"Wha-no. Jason and I are marrying and you will have to like it." Reyna insisted.

"Whatever. It was only a suggestion." I mumbled.

"Let's leave." Reyna said looking at her watch. "It's dinner."

"I'm in the mood for French." Jason said.

"Me, too." Leo agreed.

"Jason, you can help me cook, I brought my Mastering the art of French Cooking." I suggested.

"Sure I would love to help. French is my favorite. Reyna, maybe you could cook it for me every night after work." Jason said.

"Jason, I hate French. You cannot eat it, I forbid you." Reyna said.

"You can't 'forbid' me to do anything." Jason retorted.

"Very well, but I am never cooking or eating it." Reyna said.

"Let's go!" Leo said, racing off the ice.

Later that night the adults were still having fun time with the happy juice. Jason was helping my cook, salmon in butter sauce and with a few seasonings and mint. After preparing 2 salmons-Leo looked really hungry- we took it to the table that was nicely set with plates and everything else. The television by the table was showing "America's Next top Model" and Reyna was eating a salad like a pig. Jason helped me put the fish down on some hot-pads and I said, "Bon apatite!"

"Bon apatite!" Jason and Leo said in unison.

"Shhh!" Reyna said.

Jason pulled my chair out for me and I sat down. Leo, Jason and I all helped ourselves to fish and started to eat.

Leo took one bite and said, "Man! I bet you make a mean lobster!"

"Thank you, Leo." I said.

"Yeah, you need to make lobster for mom and dad, oh my god, they'll love it!" Jason added.

"Thanks, Jason" I said, blushing crimson. We ate while discussing who was clumsier-Jason and I were currently tied- and we also talked about how it's a pain in the ass having people try and watch you every second of your life.

"Piper, change to your evening gown, Mom's orders." Reyna said.

I grunted in response and ran to Reyna and I's room. I pulled out the beautiful purple gown. It stopped right below my knees and wrapped around my thin body snug. I wore silver high-heels with it and took my hair out of it's side braid and brushed it out a few times, leaving it in it's natural perfect spiral-curled way. I tied a silver ribbon around my head like a head-band and put the bow a little bit to the right. Reyna had just gotten here and was doing her make-up all over again. She even put in jelly-boobs, eww. Reyna always got jealous because I wore D's and she still wore A's. I walked out of the room and down to the living room/kitchen. Jason and Leo were both in button-up shirts and nice dark jeans on. I smirked, Jason's shirt was purple and Leo's was baby-blue. It was the exact baby-blue Reyna's dress was. "I'm here!" Reyna said behind me. When she saw Jason's shirt her face fell. "Change your shirt, Jason." Reyna said.

"What? I happen to like purple." Jason said. He saw me and it dawned on him why she was pissed. Reyna did look hot, but apparently I looked hotter because Leo started to drool when he spotted me and Jason blurted, "Damn Piper, you look…nice"

"Thanks." I said, a little proud. "Reyna, your bra looks bigger that usual." I said.

"Um, it does know, does it?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah, what's that?" I said pointing to the tip of a jelly-boob.

She quickly pushed it in and said, "Nothing." She gave me a you-will-die glare and I smiled. I love today…

A/N: I have nothing to say so, hope you enjoyed and review!-Melrose


	4. Author's Note

Hey! So, I know you're probably disappointed that I didn't update, but that's because I have tons of school work. So, I might not update tomorrow either, just to warn you. So yeah, hope I get time to update soon! –Melrose


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for not updating, my little sister broke the keys to my laptop and it just got back from fixing today. I've read reviews from my phone…so yeah.

Chapter 3

It had been three days…since we came, since Jason kissed me…now, he acted like I am a nobody…what's up with that? Reyna is totally falling for Jason, why do I get stuck with Leo? "I'm going to ice-skate!" I announced to the full family room. Jason didn't even look up from his book…what a jerk-whad.

"Okay, honey, be back and change by five…dinner's at seven…don't be late again." Mom said.

"Yeah, yeah…might as well enjoy my freedom while I can." I answered rudely.

"Piper Mc-" Mom started, but I cut her off.

"Lean don't use that tone with me." I finished. "Just leave me alone…I want to do the stuff I want for once…okay?" I asked.

"We do stuff you want all the time." Father butted in.

"Like what, Father? What do you do that involves my approval? Huh?" I asked.

"Getting married to prince charming…you always wanted to get married." Father said.

"Yeah, to a guy I wanted to marry!" I yelled.

"It's your life you have to live it." Father yelled.

"Yeah, Father, MY life. It's my turn to make decisions." I said, bluntly.

"You get that when you are a ruler." Father answered.

"Did you ever think, that maybe, I didn't want to follow in your footsteps? Maybe, I wanted to work at a fast food restraint and have three kids with Luke! Did you ever think of that?" I yelled. I ran out of the room, crying. I ran to the ice rank, ignoring the pleads from my mother to come back. I slipped on my shoes and walked onto the icy-cold rank. My phone buzzed and I answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Katie asked, recognizing my tone. After telling the story Katie blurted, "That's stupid!"

"I know right?" I said. "How's Luke?" I asked.

"Good…you need to forget…you are getting married." Katie said.

"I know…but I think I love him…I don't know." I said.

"Oh! I have to go…talk to you later…okay?" Katie said.

"Okay." I said, hanging up. Lately, Katie has been ignoring my calls, and every time she calls she has to go. My life sucks.

"Hey…your parents want you back." Jason said from behind me.

"Yeah…well I'm not coming back…so…bye." I answered. I pulled my Ipod touch out and stuffed the headphones in my ears, then I turned on Beethoven…what? It helps me ice-skate better.

The earplugs got tugged out of my ears when I heard, "Well, I'm not going back till you come with me." I yanked the headphones back.

"Then you're going to be here a long time." I said before stuffing my headphones back into my ears.

I turned around to see Jason have a look of defeat on his face…good, he understands my stubbornness. He skated off the ice giving me the victory.

I skated around until five...Mother's orders. I ran to my room after I took my ice-skates off. I jumped into the shower. After twenty-five minutes in the shower I got dressed and blow-dried my hair. I straitened my hair till it was perfect and slipped on a beautiful orange dress. I put on silver flats and some silver jewelry. I put on some light make-up consisting: Mascara, blush, and lip-gloss. Finally, I walked down stairs and into the grand hall. I looked at the grandfather clock. Five minutes to spare. I walked into the dining hall to see Reyna wearing a purple dress, Leo wearing a button-up purple shirt, and Jason wearing an orange button-up. "Where are Mother and Father?" I asked.

"Already ate, suppose Father's still mad at you…don't you think?" Reyna said.

"Dunno, let's dig in." I said.

"I like your dress Piper." Jason said after his first bite.

"Well, I find your shirt handsome on you." I said back, causing both Jason and Reyna to go red in the face.

"PIPER! HE IS MINE! GET IT!" Reyna screeched.

"I never said he wasn't." I defended.

Leo rubbed her back and she seemed to have calmed down. "Sorry, just a little grouchy." Reyna said.

"Apparently." I muttered.

"Piper after dinner, maybe would you want to go riding on my horse with me?" Leo asked.

"I'll pass; I'm going to go and Ice-skate." I answered.

"Why do you always have to Ice-skate? Every time I think we might get close you or Jason ruins it!" Leo yelled. Wow, where did these anger issues come from? I am never ever going to live with someone like that again…no way.

I got up from my seat and said, "I'll be in my room." I ran out and up the stairs, past doors and doors, and into my bedroom. I packed everything into my suitcase; I have to run away, I will never marry someone like that, never ever. I slipped my suit case out onto the balcony. I carefully held the suitcase in one hand and climbed down the vines leading up to my window. When my feet touched the ground I ran with my suitcase hanging behind me. My cell-phone fell out of my pocket and into the grass. I picked it up and shoved it into my suitcase. I ran all the way to the bus station and got a ticket. Since this place is way far away from where I live, no one new me. I waited and waited for the bus. Finally when it came I got on.

I fell asleep on the bus, dreaming about what would happen when I got home…

A/N: Love you all for reviewing! Please don't stop! This chapter was dedicated to valerie325…I love you Valerie!-Melrose


	6. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the review guys! Love you all! Here's chapter 4! –Melrose

Chapter 4

I woke to a man saying, "Hey! Lady! It's your stop!"

"Sorry." I said plainly. I dashed off the bus and onto the familiar woods. I ran and ran until I reached the castle that I have once called my home. The lights were on. Father gave everyone a vacation until Reyna and Jason returned. I walked down the stone path that I found familiar.

I walked to the front of the castle to find Jason, Leo, Mother, Father, Jason's Mother and Father, and Reyna all looking at me expectantly, but the truth was, was that I had nothing to say. I wanted to be here the rest of my life, I wanted to see Katie the rest of my life, I wanted to be able to go down 1st Street and see Luke's father's bakery.

Jason was in the front. His hair was messy, as if he had ran his fingers through it all night, his shirt was inside out, and he looked relieved, which is way different from the others who gave me icy glares, and trust me I know ice, you've seen how much I ice-skate. Jason held his arms open and gave me a warm smile, something I hadn't seen in a long time. I dropped everything and ran into his arms. From over my shoulder I could see Leo and Reyna tense. When Jason went backward from our tight hug I kissed him. Despite the fact that, Leo looked like he was about to kill Jason, Reyna looked like he was about to kill me, and all the parents looked surprised. When we pulled away, Jason's cheeks flared up. He pulled me into another tight hug. "Don't ever leave me like that again." Jason said, loud enough for everybody to hear.

"I'm sorry, Leo scared me. He looked like he was about to hit me. I got freaked." I bawled.

"I'm always here to protect you, Piper." Jason said.

"One day you'll have to leave." I said, through my tears.

"I will never leave you alone. You understand?" Jason said. "You understand?" he repeated.

"I understand." I said.

"You do not have to run away to get away from Leo, Piper. All you have to do is come to me and I'll take care of him." Jason said.

"Thank you, Jason." I said, wiping away all my tears.

"You're welcome." Jason said.

I pulled away to see Leo really mad, the parents furious yet confused and Reyna so mad, to the point where if she had a knife she would kill me. "You little bitch!" Reyna screamed. "You always want what I want! Why can't you except what you have?" Reyna screamed.

"I have nothing! Don't you understand? You get babied! You get everything you want! All I want is what is rightfully mine!" I blurted. That was something I had bottled up for years, and letting it finally come out, lifted weight off my shoulders, for once I felt like a normal kid, not having to worry about anything, and yet, there are so many things I still have to worry about.

"Piper, go to hell and never come back!" Reyna screamed. That left my mother and father in shock. "I throw fits so I can get what I want! I'm not babied! It's hard work! Don't play in the big league if you not finished with the little league, Piper." Reyna said, snottily.

"Maybe you should take that advice, because you just got down graded from, 'Mommy and Daddy's little girl that has terrible problems' to 'That little runt!'." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Reyna asked.

"Well, Mommy and Daddy's little girl admitted to faking fits to get what she wants, right in front of Mommy and Daddy." I said.

Reyna turned pale. She shot her head to our parents, who were giving her the look they always gave me, the, 'You're grounded' look. "Mother, Father, I didn't mean-" Reyna started.

"You have shown us Reyna that you are not worthy." my Mother said. I smiled. "And you aren't either Piper." My smile faded.

"Why?" I asked.

"You kissed your sister's soon-to-be husband. That is not Princess worthy." Mother stated.

"And I'm okay with that." I said, bluntly.

"You're okay with what? Not being Princess worthy?" Father asked.

"No, I'm okay with kissing Jason." I answered. "Because, Mother and Father, you try to marry someone who gets as twitchy and sweaty as Reyna, looks like a monkey in shorts, and still picks his nose and wipes it on the back of the sofa, just like Reyna." I answered.

"You still pick your nose?" Mother asked Leo.

"No." Leo lied, turning crimson.

"Look-" I started.

"No, you 'Look', we have decided who you are marrying and that is final! We're flying back tonight, don't try anything." Mother said. All the grown-ups went inside, and we kids stayed put.

"I cannot believe you put Mother in a pissy mood." Reyna said to me.

"Whatever, I'm going to Katie's." I said. I ran through town to Katie's new garden shop. I entered and said, "Hello? Katie?"

I walked to a closet which was strangely making noises. I opened the door to see…what? "Oh my god…we can explain." Katie stuttered.

"Oh I'd like to hear why you and Luke are making out in your closet." I said.

A/N: HeyHey! Thankies for the reviews! Please review! Love you all! By the way, tomorrow I will update, but the 5 days after that I won't because I'll be at summer camp, so yeah! -Melrose


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, Guys! Here's the story! –Melrose

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 5

"Look, when you were gone, we kind of got closer. Then, we kissed and now we're in a relationship." Katie explained.

"What happened to, 'Luke's weird, you shouldn't go out with him'?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, and you're not supposed to be here." Katie said.

"I feel so welcome." I said, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Katie said.

"I'll be gone by morning. Straight out of your life." I said. I walked straight out the door and into the street. All the kids were still in the garden.

"I hate my life!" I screamed.

"You know, I feel like you're breaking up with me, but we were never going out." Leo said.

"Yeah, well my life isn't so good either." Jason said. "I have to marry Reyna."

"Reyna is better than Piper." Leo said.

"You tell them Leo." Reyna said.

"That's it!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Jason asked.

"We need to show our parents we're more compatible with the other's sibling's soon-to-be wife or husband." I said.

"Keep talking." Leo said.

"You hang-out with Reyna and you two become really good friends and Jason and I will hang out and become friends! Then, they'll have to let us switch!" I said.

"I still want Jason." Reyna said, stubbornly.

"You have a lot more in common with Leo." I blurted. "Besides, you and Leo look better together than you and Jason." I lied.

"Really?" Reyna said.

"Definitely." Jason said, catching on.

"Okay, then I want Leo." Reyna said happily.

"Okay…here's the plan…" I trailed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So…you guys are all done with the attitude?" Father asked.

"Yep and everything else." I said.

"Okay…you are all free to go." Jason's mother said.

"Come on, Jason, let's go Ice-skate." I said to Jason.

"Okay." Jason said. We walked out of the room and listened carefully.

"Leo! We should go to your salon place in the castle! I'll give you a hair-cut!" Reyna said.

"Whatever." Leo said. Then, they left the room and we all walked over to the salon. We were back at Jason's castle, and it has been three days into our plan. "Do you think this will work?" Leo asked.

"Definitely." I said.

"Hopefully, is the right word Piper." Jason said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said.

A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever, but I'll start updating again. I was really busy doing back-to-school stuff. And I know it's short, but the next I'll make longer. -Melrose


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: HeyHey! Decided to update again because I'm bored! So… enjoy. –Melrose

Chapter 6

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Here they come." Reyna whispered.

"You turd!" I yelled, at Leo.

The parents walked into the room and listened. "You were the one who decided I was 'too fat'." Leo shot back.

"You are too fat, no more candy for you! Jason is a lot skinnier and muscle-y! Why can't you be like him?" I yelled.

"I can't be like him because he's perfect and I'm not!" Leo answered.

"Don't talk to me anymore, just don't talk to me." I yelled back.

"Fine, whatever keeps my head in place." Leo yelled 'storming' out of the room. So, I 'stormed out the back door and into the garden. Jason ran after me and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Reyna running to Leo through the window.

"Everything's right on plan." I told Jason pretending to be all mad.

"I know, this is so going to work." He answered.

"I'm hungry." I blurted.

"Want to go to lunch? It's on me." Jason asked.

"Sure." I answered. We walked into town and went to the best bakery/restraunt.

After eating we went to stores and tried on clothes for each other.

We walked back to the castle laughing, carrying our bags from shopping. "This was so much fun!" I told Jason.

"I know!" Jason answered.

"Jason, Piper! Your dinners are on the table." Jason's mom called.

"Okay!" Jason and I yelled in unison. "Jinx you owe me a soda! Ugh!" we said in unison.

I awoke to sunrays hitting my face. My phone rang again. Finally, I picked it up and said, "Piper here! Sorry I can't come to the phone! So leave a message! Beep." I said.

"Piper I know it's you! Please answer me!" Katie said.

"What?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"I'm serious."

"And so am I."

"I want my BFF back!"

"Well, your BFF has left the stadium, and you BEF has entered." I said, coldly.

"My BEF?" Katie asked.

"Your BestEnemyForever."

"Come on, Pipes!"

"Only my friends get to call me that!"

"Look, we only had sex five times. That's it!"

"Thanks for the visual, Kitty-Kat." I answered, hanging up.

I put my phone on vibrate and got out of bed. I picked out a white shirt with blue roses scattered on the front, with skinnys, flats with grey roses on the toes, and a grey sweater.

I took a long shower in the dark and got out, got dressed(with my shirt tucked in), dried my hair, and curled it in ringlets.

I put on some cover-up(for zits and break-outs from stress), and powder that evened my skin tone, light eye-shadow, mascara, eye-brow darkener, a tiny bit of blush, and some sparkly hot-lips lip-gloss. I my favorite book out of my bag and exited my room.

I ran down flights of stairs quietly. I got to the back door; I opened it and walked over to the middle of the courtyard. I sat on a stone bench and opened, "The Throne of  
>Fire". I read till the end, memorizing every word again. I felt as though I was back at grandma's house eating a chocolate chip cookie, sitting on her back porch while grandma explained to Reyna why "Mastering the art of French Cooking" is more precise than, "The Joy of cooking". The weight on my shoulders melted with every page. Even with dyslexia, I love to sit and read a nice long book. Weird right?<p>

I felt free…that is until my stomach growled. I looked at my phone screen. 4:30pm it read. Damn! I was out here a long time! I walked inside and grabbed a glass of water and a granola bar. "Hey! There you are!" Jason answered. "We couldn't do today's procedures! Where were you?" Jason said.

"Outside…reading a book." I answered.

"Oh…so Leo and Reyna are out looking at new phones. They want to get matching ones." Jason said.

"Okay…I'm-" I was cut off by my phone buzzing.

"Hello?" I answered, without looking at the I.D.

"We need to talk." Katie said.

"You must have the wrong number." I answered, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Jason asked.

"No one." I said coldly. Jason did the smart thing and backed-off, respecting my personal space.

"Piper, would you like to do the honors?" Mother asked.

"Sure." I said. "God, thank you for this lovely feast. We're blessed to have tonight's dinner, for the food you've given us will give us a night of glory. Amen." I said. "Amen"s followed after and we started to feast. I finished mine first and excused myself from dinner to go get in my evening dress for dessert. I got undressed and pulled on my beautiful lavender knee-length dress. I slipped on some strappy silver high-heels. I re-did my make-up a lot heavier, my eye-shadow matching my dress. I put on some gold and silver necklaces and bracelets. My dress was simple; it was plain purple with no designs. It zipped in the back and it fit perfectly around my neck. It went straight down to my knees. I hugged my body perfectly, showing every curve. I put a silver belt around my waist and grabbed my silver hand-bag.

Reyna had just finished getting ready too. We walked into the dining room together.

Reyna had on a blue dress that cut off right below knees. She had on black and grey accessories and had a grey hand back. Her's had kind-of a pattern, and it flared out at the bottom. It was beautiful.

Jason and Leo had on matching tuxes, but had different ties. Jason's tie was plain lavender, and Leo's was plain blue. Our parents were dressed to and we each had a slice of cheesecake (the man getting huge pieces, while the girls got a sliver of a piece).

We dug in. After dessert, Jason, Leo and Reyna all came to my room.

"It's so working." Reyna said.

"I know right!" Leo said.

"I agree. What do you think, Piper?" Jason asked.

"Can you guys continue this in Reyna's room? I'm really tired." I said.

"Sure." Everyone mumbled. As soon as they exited, I shut the door and locked it.

I stayed awake all night, getting calls from Katie, getting texts from Luke, and reading "The Throne of fire" over and over. By sunrise I laid in bed, listening to my I-pod. I had one movie on there (courtesy of Reyna), the Justin Bieber movie. I watched that a few times before I heard a turn of a key and my door opened. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey." Jason said, shutting the door behind me and locking it again. He had an apple in his free hand. He tossed it to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Eat it." Jason ordered. I rolled my eyes and took a large bite out of the apple. Then, I realized how hungry I was. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

I spilled everything, from Katie and Luke to the closet they made-out in. It felt good to tell someone. "Piper, everything will be fine." Jason assured.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." Jason answered.

Three days after telling Jason my dilemma, and our "plan" was still being put off.

I sat in the courtyard with Jason, Leo, and Reyna. "Piper, eat this." Reyna said, handing me a granola bar.

"Why?" I asked.

"You are starving yourself! Eat!"

I took a bite and gobbled it down. "Done! Now leave me alone!"

"You're dumb, Pipes?" Leo asked, jokingly. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior.

"Piper, you're really worrying me." Jason said.

"I'm fine." I said, emotionless.

"Whatever." Jason said, leaving.

"I don't want to hang-out with a loser." Reyna said, walking away.

"Bye." Leo said, strutting away.

I felt alone, no Katie, no Luke, no Jason, no Leo, not even Reyna! Wait…Percy, Annabeth and Grover! I forgot about them! My cousins! I dialed Percy's cell…answering machine. Grover's…answering machine. Annabeth's…ring…ring…ring… "Hello?" Annabeth asked.

"Bethy! It's me, Piper!" I said.  
>"Pipes! How are you?" Annabeth asked.<p>

"Good…how about you?"

"Good…so I hear you're getting married."

"Yep…getting married."

"Congrats! Oh, got to go. Text you later!"

"Bye."

"Bye!" Annabeth said, hanging up. Some cousins I have. I dialed a familiar number and let it ring till… "Hello?" Katie asked.

"Hey…I'm really sorry about all I said, really, could we maybe make a friendship work?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Katie squealed. Score! At least I have a friend!

"So…I was wondering if you wanted to be a bridesmaid. If you wanted to."

"YES!" Katie yelled. "Oh…I have to go, my mom wants me to go to the grocery store and bye food. Text you later?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye." .

"What to do know?" I whispered.

Bring Bring. I looked at my phone. "Hello" I answered.

"You called?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, just wanted to talk."

"So is it true you're getting married?"

"Yeah, to Leo Grace-Valdez." I answered.

"Really, I've met him and Jason, and Jason is your type."

"I know, that's what I told my parents, but grown-ups will never listen to my ideas…so yeah."

"I get it. My parents want me to marry Annabeth and I'm like, 'Dude! That's my cousin! And Percy called dibs!"

"I miss Percy. He was so fun." I said.

"Yeah, Perce is the best." Grover agreed.

"So…do you think Annabeth will want to be a bridesmaid? I mean you hang around her more often than I do."

"I don't know…you should probably ask her." Grover said.

"I totally forgot when she called." I said.

"Sounds like you."

"I know…that's the sad thing. I forget everything. I literally didn't fit in from the start, so I didn't fit in at all." I laughed.

Grover laughed, "I hope you didn't forget that the hulk was a butt!"

I laughed hysterically, "Thanks, Grove, you really lightened my mood." I heard voices and looked behind me. Jason, Reyna and Leo were all talking and eating popsicles. Food. "Is it okay if I go inside and put you on speaker? I'm starving, and I really want a sandwich right now."

"That's right! You make your own food." Grover said.

"You know, you know." I said, walking past the weird looks Jason, Reyna, and Piper were giving me.

After making a sandwich and eating it. I laughed, "So that's why you guys called the hulk a butt!" I walked into the cool breeze outside.

"Yeah we were really immature then."

"I don't know about you, but I'm still very immature." I laughed.

Grover laughed. "You always were the type to mess-around a lot."

"I was, wasn't I?"

"You were."

"Percy still very immature?" I asked.

"Not as much, but still immature." Grover answered.

I laughed, "Sounds like kelp-head."

"Yep…they never get and immature and spacey as Percy." Grover said.

"You got that one right!" I laughed.

"Did you know that Percy still doesn't have to shave?"

"Really? He's like…19 and he still doesn't shave?"

"Yep weird right?" Grover asked.

"Definitely!" I answered, cracking-up.

"I have to go, but it was nice talking to you Piper. Bye."

"Bye." I laughed.

Bring Bring. "Hello?" I answered.

"What's up, Pipes?" Percy said.

"The sky, Perce. I thought you would know that by now." I joked.

"Haha, so funny." Percy said, sarcastically.

I laughed. "Don't forget Perce, the Hulk is a butt." I laughed.

He laughed, too. "And all green. Kind of like diaria. Just make his limbs brown and, Presto! You have chunky diaria or vomit! It's your choice what it is!"

"! Perce! That's disgusting!" I laughed.

"Haven't we all realized by now, I'm disgusting. That's how I work, you know. My new motto is, 'Disgusting is the new cool!'. Do you like it?"

"Love it!" I laughed.

"So you're getting married…to Leo Grave-Valdez, right?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I always thought you were more of Jason's type." Percy said.

"That's what me and Grover discussed about a half and hour ago." I said.

"Grove always thought like me." Percy said, in approval. "Oh! Got to go! Surfing Lessons are starting! By Pipes!"

"Bye." Beep. Oh Percy…

A/N: Hey! Updated twice today! Be proud! Bye! -Melrose


	9. Chapter 7

HeyHey! Chapter 7 up! My writers block is finally over! –Melrose

Chapter 7

"Just like Percy and Grover to go cheering me up." I said to myself. I sighed. The wedding, it was so close, but so far away. I finished my sandwich and walked outside. "Hey," I said to Leo, Jason and Reyna. "I'm going to the ice-skating rank. I know I've been different, but stuff is going on…I just needed a little time to come back." I walked down to the rank and started on a new route. What? It's really boring. I turned my iPod on and started to listen to Beethoven. My phone rang…no way! Maylynn! "Hey! Where have you been?"

"Doing nothing. Kaetlynn and Josslynn have missed you sooo much!" May said.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Good, how about you?" May said.

"Somewhat good, getting married isn't easy, at all." I said.

"Seems like it. You know, you and Jason look way better together than you and Leo." May said.

"That's hat everyone except the parent are saying." I said. Okay, let me explain something. Maylynn, Kaetlynn, and Josslynn are triplet princesses I met on a trip.

"We are invited right?" May asked.

"Of course! You guys are bridesmaids!" I said.

May answered screaming. "OH MY GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH PIPES!"

"Love you too." I laughed.

"Got to go, okay?" May asked.

"Okay, bye." I said.

"Bye" May said, hanging up. I laughed a little longer… what a productive day.

"Piper, they'll hear us." Jason said quickly.

"I don't care." I said back.

"You should." he said.

"But I don't." I said quickly, pushing his head into my neck.

I sat up straight in bed and looked at my alarm clock. It read 3:30 am. Great, another dream, lately, I've been having those a lot. Especially with Jason. Jason. I sighed. I need a drink. I got out of bed and out the door. I walked down the hallway to the bathroom. I turned on the sink and scooped up some water into my mouth. I found a phone on the floor. Normally, I wouldn't snoop through the messages, but maybe since it was Father's…

I read the messages from Mother:

Mother: Clearly they are better with being Jason/Piper Reyna/Leo.

Father: We need to lay the law down, no changing our minds.

Mother: Please, for the children.

Father: Maybe.

The messages stopped and I giggled excitedly, and that was not like me. I ran into Jason's room and turned on the light. "Piper, turn it off." he moaned.

I ran and jumped onto him and kissed him. Now, that woke him up. He immediately kissed backed. "Read these Jason! Read them! It's totally working!" I whisper/yelled.

Jason read them and said, "This is amazing!"

I said, "I know!" I kissed him one last time and said, "We'll tell Leo and Reyna in the morning, before breakfast."

"Okay…Pipes, do you want to stay in here tonight?" Jason asked nervously.

"Sure." I blushed. Come on, I can't sleep in bed with my future husband? I walked to the door, shut it, turned off the light and gently got into Jason's bed…

"Leo don't wake them. They're adorable." Reyna whispered.

"That is gross. I've never seen Jason snuggle before." Leo whispered back. I opened my eyes to see Jason facing me, our face inches apart, and his eyes closed. I shut my eyes again. I didn't ever ant to move.

"Breakfast!" Jason's mother yelled. After a few moments she yelled, "Pancakes!" Jason's eyes popped open immediately; he didn't even notice our faces that were very close to each other.

"Come on, Pipes, breakfast." Jason said, coolly. I got up and went down to the dining room with everyone.

"Piper Anne McLean, where were you this morning? You weren't in your room!" Mother cried.

"I had really bad diaria. I was up half the night." I lie coolly.

"Are you feeling better?" Mother asked, cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, sitting down. "Mom, is there anything you need to tell us."

"Actually there is, Jason is marrying Piper, Reyna is marrying Leo." Mother said.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Reyna squealed. I looked at Jason and gave him a "we need to talk in my bedroom" look.

I got ready in my bedroom for the ball. This is it, I thought, tomorrow is the big day. I sighed; Leo had been pestering me about how he couldn't wait to go to my old home with Reyna. I wanted home so badly. I missed my friends and my ice-rank. I wanted back.

I slipped on the earrings my mother made me wear, and I walked out, feeling more confident than before. I walked down the stairs to see Jason, Leo and Reyna. My sister looked amazing, too. "Piper! You look so pretty!" Reyna squealed.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I said, faking hurt.

"Let's go before Mother freaks." Reyna said. We walked in together to see an elegant ballroom. This was it.

My dancing, horrible. My elegance, horrid, but Percy, Grover, Annabeth and Maylynn cheered me right up. Jason got a bit drunk from to much wine and was trying to kiss me all night, but I liked it. He wasn't very feeling-showing. I had a lot fun.

"You look amazing!" Kaetlynn told me.

"Piper you look all grown up." Josslynn said, teary-eyed.

"Pipes love the shoes!" Maylynn exclaimed.

"Thanks!" I said, smiling broadly.

"Piper!" two people said in unison. Annabelle and Cullen Cyrus, my childhood bestfriends, came running up to me, giving me bear-hugs. Annabelle and Cullen's parents were named, Aphrodite and Apollo, you know like the Greek gods (A/N: I know, I know, kind of weird, but it gets somewhere so don't be mad okay?). Since Aphrodite is goddess of beauty and Apollo is god of the sun, their names mean: Annabelle: Beautiful, Cullen: Handsome, and Cyrus: Sun (A/N: If you want to see what your name means get the app for iPhone, "What does my name mean? Free".) They were also twins, did I mention?

"Piper, I love your dress!" Annabelle said, excitedly.

"Pipes, you look beautiful." Cullen said, giving me a dashing smile.

"I know right! I totally kick butt in this dress!" I said.

"Hey, Pipes, sound familiar? 'Dogs can shake their little butts, once they've had a poop'."

"Oh my god! I cannot believe you still remember that!" I said.

A glass was hit with a spoon I an orderly way and some butler said, "Time to feast!"

After praying, we dug in. We had just started eating when there was a shriek from the front entry. Guys came in, some being half horse, half goat, even rough kids our age came in. They were talking some weird language, I couldn't understand it.

They shot people with high-tech lasers. I was grounded; I couldn't get myself to run. Reyna ran through the dieing crowd as Mother and Father were brutally murdered by these people. What did they think they were doing?

Reyna ran through the crowd and said, "Come on! Run!" She grabbed my hand and we ran out the side door from the ballroom. Her once perfect face was bloody and had gashes on it. We could hear the people behind us running. We tripped and flew about 3 feet. A big, scary man pointed spears at us.

He smiled and crouched down, putting one knee on each girl. He reached down and squeezed my breasts, feeling them. I shrieked and tried to pull away, but I didn't have any strength. He reached down and felt Reyna's. Now, it was her turn to shriek and try to pull away. Then, he proceeded in pulling up both of our skirts and looking at our private areas. Running his fingers over them. We screamed and kicked, but nothing helped.

He looked as if he had decided something. He lifted his spear and shoved it through Reyna's chest. "NO!" I screamed. I kicked him off and held her in my arms while she died. I cried so hard, I didn't care that they lifted me up and carried my away.

I awoke to sunrays hitting my face, it was a dream. It was all a dream. I said to myself. I opened my eyes wider and looked around the room, dead bodies everywhere, including my parents. There was a group of people, rocking back and forth insanely, chewing their finger-nails, running their hands trough their hair. I saw one body that saddened me the most, Leo. Leo was dead, lying by his mother. He had a huge hole through his chest.

Jason was among the alive, thank god. There was, Annabeth, Grover, Percy, Jason, me, Maylynn, Kaetlynn, Josslynn, Katie, Annabelle, Cullen, and Luke. Jason looked ashamed. He would stare at me and then when I looked at him, he would look away. I felt dizzy, was this actually happening.

I could see the scared expressions of people, and I felt scared myself, suddenly, I found I would rather be Reyna than at the place I'm in. I have a feeling I'm in for a terrible journey…

A/N: HHHEEEYYYYY! ENJOY! HOW DID YOU LIKE THE TWIST? REVIEW! -Melrose


End file.
